


The Promise of Mischief and Bloodshed

by Of_Swords_and_Crowns



Series: Only I can See the Flowers [4]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Swords_and_Crowns/pseuds/Of_Swords_and_Crowns
Series: Only I can See the Flowers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011648





	The Promise of Mischief and Bloodshed

“If one was to find it, then they would have to look in the hopes of never finding it.” This single thought bounced around in my head, echoing in my mind. That’s when we found it. The house stood as it always had at the edge of the seemingly never-ending forest. The windows were cracked and although it seemed like we only left yesterday, the house had counted the time.

Ivy crept up the walls, lost tendrils waited to invade the rose bush. Nettles had joined forces with the ivy some time ago and lay sprawled unceremoniously along the path. Crumbled by the years of animals and delinquents tromping their way through and yet it tangled around the base of the fountain, making it a prisoner of the garden.

I turned my attention back to the house, the garden was a lost cause and now we would have to destroy everything in hope of salvaging the fountain. I remember a time when the moonlight would dance across the waters, casting shadows on the angel’s wings. It seemed fitting that the angel would be the focus of the fountain, considering what secrets the house held.

I left the comfort of the forest and made my way towards the house. It was once a paradise, a haven, but now a shadow of its former self was all that remained. Moonlight can play tricks on one’s mind but the house seemed to brighten and fill with a life long forgotten. I felt the unusual prick of tears as they cascaded down my face, as weather-beaten as the house was it was still our Haven. Still full of our secrets and silent as the grave.

Pushing open the rotten door, one could believe that the house wasn’t hollow and devoid of life but full of our memories that kept it alive all these years. Turning to my companions, I smiled. And it promised mischief and bloodshed. “So, shall we begin?”


End file.
